The Midnight Twilight Zone
by Blossom J. Waters
Summary: O_o My first IZ fic, so please don't flame me. A nightmare gone terribly wrong. That's all I can tell you.


O_o see the button WAAAY down there? It loves you. Yes it does.  
~*~  
  
The Midnight Twilight Zone  
  
Dib tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep because of the thoughts of fear filling his head... But slowly, very slowly, he finally closed his eyes and found an even worse nightmare than before.  
  
~*~Nightmare~*~  
  
"Diiib.... Diiiib.... We're waiting for youuuu...." A familiar voice called.  
  
"What? Who's there?" Dib cried, looking at the corspes of his sister, father, and... Zim?  
  
"Diiib... It's time to join usss..." Another voice called. It sounded an awful lot like... Gaz?  
  
"W-what do you want?" he shivered, afraid of everything in that Zone. Twilight Zone.  
  
"We want youuuu..."  
  
"Why? Why do you want me?" He backed up against an invisible wall. "What did I do?"  
  
"Because you dare insult us... Puny earthling..." Said, most likely, Zim.  
  
Dib inched away from the corspes, hanging on ropes, swinging in the wind.  
  
"Remember the time you took the last Cola? I want your life for that." Gaz growled.  
  
"It was only a soda, Gaz..." Dib stared at where the voice was coming from.  
  
"YOU MADE ME LATE AT THE MALL WHEN I WAS GETTING MY GAMESLAVE2!!!" Gaz shouted, obiosly VERY annoyed.  
  
Dib then noticed the Gameslave2 in Gaz's corpse's hand, and saw a 'GAME OVER' screen.  
  
"Guess who did that, too?" Gaz snapped.  
  
"PUNY EARTHLING! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!!" Zim cried.  
  
"You bothered me when I was making toast, and you never returned that micro-robot!!!" Shouted Proffesser Membrain.  
  
Dib backed up against another wall. "I'm- I'm sorry..."  
  
"IT'S TOO LATE NOW, SAD LITTLE EARTH-MONKEY!!!" Zim shouted in what seemed like Dib's ear.  
  
"Did I- Did I kill you off by doing that?" Dib shuddered. He wished he could be anywhere but here right now. Even on an autopsy table.  
  
"No... Some one else." Gaz grunted, snatching the Gameslave2 with her invisible hand and playing it.  
  
"You must dieeeee, Diiiiiib..." The voice called again.  
  
"Who was that?" Dib shouted, spinning around.  
  
"This is a twilight zone one you're not on your own  
and take you to the twilight zone  
This is a twilight zone and better shake your bone  
and come on to the twilight zone!" Dib heard that song ring in his ears again, that cursed song...  
  
"STOP IT! COME OUT, YOU FREAK OF NATURE!!!" Dib shouted, not caring for what he was saying.  
  
Out of the darkness came a figure... It had a head shaped slightly like a cone, limbs hovering about one inch away fom it's body, which was slightly shaped like a cone, too.  
  
"GIR! YOU HUNG ME?!" Zim cried.  
  
"GIR?! But-" Dib shouted. "IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
It stopped in front of Dib and pulled out a rope. "Join them, Diiib..."  
  
"Stupid robot." Gaz muttered, shaking her invisible head at the 'GAME OVER' screen.  
  
"Shut up, Gaz." It said.  
  
Dib just stared at it. "Wha...?"  
  
Gir immediatly looked back at Dib, its eyes flickering from red to blue, then back to red.  
  
"Join them, Diiiiib..." It repeated, backing him against a wall.  
  
Its eyes then turned to blue, and it glomped Dib.  
  
"GETTOFFFAME!" Dib mumbled, only seeing the screen on it's bellt turn from blue to red.  
  
It immeadiatly took the rope and hung it around Dib's neck, and threw the other end of the rope over the limb of a tree.  
  
"Kill... Must kill..." It chanted.  
  
It suceeded in getting the rope over the limb and tugged at the other end, tugging Dib's throat with it. "Say your prayers, Dib...It's time to join them...."  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Dib screamed, yearning to get out of this Midnight twilight Zone.  
  
"Wish not granted." It said, and ran off with the other end of the rope, pulling Dib up and up...  
  
"Good-Bye... Cruel Midnight Twilight Zone..." Dib choked.  
  
In succiding of killing Dib, it climbed up the tree and wrapped the rope aroun the limb. "MISSION ACCLOMPLISHED!" it shouted, and flew off.  
~*~   
  
O_o wierd. 


End file.
